


Once More Unto the Breach

by MYuzuki



Series: No matter what’s in front of me (I’ll keep fighting til I’ve won) [53]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYuzuki/pseuds/MYuzuki
Summary: "Congratulations," Cor says, striding into Nyx's office at the end of the week, "you've been cleared for active duty."
Relationships: Cor Leonis & Nyx Ulric
Series: No matter what’s in front of me (I’ll keep fighting til I’ve won) [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897525
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	Once More Unto the Breach

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back, my friends! I hope you're all still doing well! I wasn't planning to post another drabble for a few more days, but I wanted to celebrate 1) finishing and turning in my project on carnivorous plants and 2) successfully rotating the tires on the family pick-up truck to get ready for winter (…well, successfully helping my dad to rotate the tires at least, lol). In any case, this drabble brings us back to Nyx and Cor for a little bit. Enjoy!

**Once More Unto the Breach**

* * *

"Congratulations," Cor says, striding into Nyx's office at the end of the week, "you've been cleared for active duty."

Nyx looks up from his desk with a grin, flipping closed the requisitions report he'd been reviewing. "About damn time," he says.

Cor rolls his eyes, like _Nyx_ is the insufferable one in their friendship. "If you hadn't re-injured your ribs like an idiot," he replies pointedly, "then you would've already returned to the frontlines."

Nyx makes a face at him rather than admit that, yeah, he kind of has only himself to blame for that particular delay. But even so, his ribs have been fully healed for the last seventy-two hours and he's not about to let anyone forget that fact. "And if you and Regis weren't such mother-hens," he retorts, "I wouldn't have been stuck here doing paperwork for the last three days!"

"Oh, stop bitching," Cor says, entirely unsympathetic. "Pelna told me how much fun you had terrorizing your latest batch of baby Glaives."

Nyx's irritation fades as a wave of fondness washes through him. "Yeah, that was pretty fun," he acknowledges, remembering the training sessions he'd dropped in on. "Some of the newer ones actually have a lot of potential," he adds. "I think they'll do well."

"With you running the Glaive, I'd expect nothing less," Cor say, tone matter-of-fact in a way that would still makes Nyx want to squirm self-consciously; there are still some days where he wakes up and can't believe that _this_ is his life, that _he's_ in charge of the Kingsglaive. Luckily, Cor keeps speaking before Nyx can get lost in his own head. "Anyone in particular you're planning to keep your eye on?"

"There's this one girl, Vale? Crowe says she's a hotshot at offensive magic. Needs to work on her warping a bit, but that's nothing strange."

Cor gives him a look that's somewhere between curious and indulgent."No?"

"Nope. Most trainees need a little extra practice so they don't upchuck their lunch every time they teleport, she's no different. And it seems like she's stubborn as hell; I'm sure she'll get the hang of it in no time. And there's this other girl, Arborious? A friend of Vale's, I think? Maybe?" He shrugs. "Anyway, her magic's not the greatest, but she's aced every single strategy and tactics exam we've put in front of her. And their other buddy, Lukas Fabri? Libertus says he's got the best stamina out of the entire hand-to-hand combat class. Honestly, I think they'll make a really good team once they're done with basic training."

"So what I'm hearing is that they're probably the next generation of you, Lib, and Crowe," Cor says, now clearly amused.

Nyx chucks a pencil at him. "Ugh, stop making that face and tell me what my new mission is."

" _Our_ mission," Cor says, dodging the pencil with ease before coming over to lean against Nyx's desk as he produces a folder with MISSION BRIEFING stamped on it in bright red letters, "is to go pay a little visit to an Imperial weapons factory in Tenebrae."

"Sweet," Nyx says automatically, then his brain catches up with exactly what his friend had said. "Wait, our mission? As in, together?"

"Together," Cor confirms, mouth quirking up in a faint smile. "It seems that Regis doesn't want you running around wreaking havoc on your own until he's absolutely sure that you're physically okay."

Nyx squints at his friend suspiciously. "So he's, what? Sending you to keep an eye on me? I don't need a babysitter."

"You absolutely do," Cor replies, smirk widening at Nyx's indignant expression. "Not permanently," he tacks on, tone vaguely pacifying. "Just until I can confirm for everyone that you actually are okay and not just saying that so we'll leave you alone."

Nyx roll his eyes. "Fretting mother hens, all of you," he complains, but ultimately he relents because as irritating as all of this is he knows that it's coming from a place of care, that the King wouldn't insist on Cor accompanying him unless he really was worried about Nyx, that Cor wouldn't have agreed if he didn't feel the same. "Alright, whatever. This facility in Tenebrae: how much enemy resistance are we likely to encounter?"

Cor's grin shifts into something sharper, more predatory, and Nyx is suddenly reminded of why people whisper about the Marshall of the Crownsguard like he's the boogeyman of the battlefield. "A lot," Cor says. "The most recent report from one of our embedded spies claims that the current enemy force guarding the facility numbers at about a hundred, with another fifty MT troopers inside the factory itself for additional security."

Nyx finds himself giving a matching grin. "Sounds like fun."

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you all enjoyed that! Nyx has finally been cleared to return to duty, so he'll be getting himself into trouble again very soon. ;D
> 
> On a totally unrelated note: if you like my writing in general and don't mind original characters, I recently started yet another self-indulgent drabbles series titled "Tales of a Nabradian Hunter". Basically it's me fooling around with the hunts & side quests from Final Fantasy XII, because I love how rich of a world Ivalice is and how much potential there is for expanding upon what we're shown in the game. So I made an OC, dumped her in Ivalice, and before I knew it I'd outlined an entire drabble series that somehow grew plot and everything. :P Anyway, I've got three installments posted so far so feel free to check them out if you're curious! They are OC-centric, though, and the entire series as a whole is fairly self-indulgent on my part (I'm definitely on the write-what-you-want train at the moment, lol) so if it's not to your taste, I understand. <3


End file.
